


From Stardust We Come, To Stardust We Return

by Ihavegoneinsane



Category: Original Work, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: I'll probably mention twrp later, OCs - Freeform, TWRPsona, idk how to tag things rip, putting this here is mostly just so I can keep it all in one place, some violence, space shignanagains, this is inspired by TWRP, tupper ware remix party, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavegoneinsane/pseuds/Ihavegoneinsane
Summary: When Brian's alien roommate, 80-8, informs him the Earth is about to be invaded by a violent alien species, he's sucked into an adventure he isn't sure he wants to be a part of.(This is just a story I wanted to write about my TWRPsonas, mentions TWRP but isn't a story about them, this is the first thing I've ever written so hopefully it isn't too bad)I've decided to rewrite this story (I will update with a link to the new version when I have it published) so I am no longer updating this version.





	1. Prologue

If it were any other day, he’d be at his shitty job at the fast food restaurant down the road, hoping something would happen so he could go home. But today wasn’t any other day and he would rather be working the dinner shift than hurtling through space with his three eyed roomate. “I thought you were a conspiracy theorist, shouldn’t this excite you?” he hears the lifeless voice of 80-8’s text to speech software say from somewhere beyond where he is pressed into his chair, hanging on for dear life. “Yea we theorize, you don’t see any of the ‘i believe’ people shootin through space” he practically yells over the sound of the roaring engine. It was just a normal morning this morning, until 80 shook him from his slumber. For a hot second he thought he was late for work but then he realizes. “Dude it’s two in the fuckin morning what do you want?”

Brian had thought it would be super cool to bring an alien into his home, but now that he was getting to know his new roommate better, he was starting think he shouldn’t trust himself when he was high. But what was he supposed to do, the poor guy was lost in New York, suffocating from all the CO2 in the city. The alien’s respirator was broken and his sensitive lungs couldn’t handle the downtown factory district. At first the guy was pretty cool. He found out his name was 80-8 (pronounced eighty-eight) because his subspecies was born and raised to fight, and to die, in the military, so they weren’t named, just given numbers. He had three eyes and used to be part of an illegal ship racing ring, where he had lost his voice box in a crash, which is why he communicated through a text to speech app and sign language. Compared to Brian 80 was short, (though most people were short compared to Brian, who was almost 7 feet tall) coming up a little below his shoulder. The alien was almost white, which made a generally pale Brian look tanner. He wore only a military grade flight jumpsuit, almost like the ones on earth, but with a foreign language and symbols on the patches. Brian thought it was strange, but he really had no room to talk considering he wore the same hoodie and beanie everywhere and couldn’t remember the last time he had washed them (which 80 thought was absurd, at least he had multiple suits he wore and washed on a rotation).

Brian remembered trying to decipher 80-8’s frantic sign language through the early morning haze, which is why he thought he must of seen wrong when 80 told him that earth was about to be invaded. “Uh.. you sure about that one 80? There doesn't seem to be any invasion happening to me” he replied sarcastically, gesturing out the window. He watches as his friend rolls all three of his eyes and then runs to haphazardly throw some pairs of jeans and tee shirts into a small suitcase Brian had for emergencies. “Hey 80… 80-8, dude, what the fuck” he shouted, scrambling out of bed to stop 80 from digging through his stuff. As soon as Brian grabs 80s shoulder, he drops everything he’s holding and turns to dramatically sign at him “I’ll explain on the ship, pack your stuff” “you’ll explain on the what now!” he yells after his strange roommate, but he’s already halfway across the house. Brian rolls his eyes and decides he has no choice and finishes throwing some extra pants in his suitcase. He slides on his shoes and and grabs his hoodie and beanie, then walks out into the living room where he sees 80-8 pacing. He’s put on his helmet and seems to be waiting on Brian. As soon as 80 sees him he runs forward, grabs his arms, and drags him out onto the balcony of their small two bedroom apartment.  
At first he had thought 80-8 had had another one of those nightmares he seemed to have from time to time. But as soon as they were on their balcony 80, still holding tightly onto Brian’s arm, pulled out a small device that looked almost like a remote. After a few button presses they were both teleported onto a ship, foreign to Brian but not the alien. It’s as Brian is throwing up from the new experience that he realizes, 80-8 isn’t making any of this up. He is dead serious. He’s looking up from his pile of regurgitated pizza when he sees them. They were big and menacing, hovering just above Earth. He turns to 80-8 only to see that his roommate is already facing him. “so,” he signs “I suppose you want some answers.”

Brian didn’t reply to 80-8 as he turned away and staggered towards the windshield, staring at the alien ships poised to attack the unknowing planet. He felt everything around him begin spinning and for some reason he couldn't breathe anymore. He’s becoming detached from everything, and the only thing he can focus on is the inevitable demise of everyone he’s ever know. “Hey,” he hears 80-8’s text to speech come from everywhere around him (he’d later find out that this was the ship’s intercom system, which 80 mostly used to communicate with) “your going into shock, you need to sit down.” And, even though the mechanical voice was incapable of portraying any type of emotion, he could still feel the sincerity and caring coming from 80-8 as he maneuvered Brian to a sitting position. “You need to breathe, it’ll be okay. Stay here and calm down, let me know when you’re calm, I still need to explain.” 80 keeps a supportive hand on Brian’s back for a couple of minutes before leaving his side to set a course, trying to figure out how to find who he was looking for.

Brian stays with his head in his hands for awhile, trying to forget what he saw, trying to convince himself he’s having a nightmare, but after sitting there for a bit he realizes that this isn’t going to go away. 80-8’s approaching footsteps pulls him out of his thoughts. His friend stands in front of him and then kneels down to eye level, which is something he doesn't do often, and signs slowly. “Are you okay?” He gives a weak nod in response. “Are you ready for me to explain everything?” Brian nods again, a little more sure of his answer this time. 80-8 nods and turns back to the command console to type into the text to speech app. “The way Earth’s atmosphere works, you barely send and receive transmissions out in space. Unless you calculate for the resistant atmosphere and send out stronger signals nothing will get out or in. It’s really hard to tell if signals aren’t being received especially with the equipment they probably have on that ship, so unless you know the atmosphere is interfering there’s no way of knowing if someone’s getting your message or not.” The mechanical voice pauses and 80 gestures to Brian, as if asking if he has any questions. “What does that have to do with anything?” Brian asks “I’ll get to that” 80 signs in response. “Okay...how does all that stuff with the ampnoshpere work” Brian asks. There's an awkward silence as 80 types in his response, then the computer spits out “fuck if I know, I’m not a scientist.” Brian nods, silently telling 80 to go back to his explanation.

“The Erugalathi, the race of aliens in that ship, have been sending messages out warning Earth of their plans to take over. They want to invade and rule earth, its part of a bet i think, and since Earth hasn't gotten any messages or responded they’re gonna move on with their plan. I know this because I’ve been building a device that can pick up theses messages outside the atmosphere, by intercepting them on the ship and then broadcasting them down to me.” 80-8 concludes. “So… So their not gonna kill us?” “not immediately.” Before Brian can respond 80-8 has turned around to the command center and is beginning to fire up the motors. “The Erugalathi are stupid but they aren’t too stupid. They won’t noticeably attack. Basically they’ll attack by infecting, adding more people to their forces on earth but not making it noticeable that they’re aliens. Then they’ll take over by climbing the ladder of authority somehow. Its pretty smart now that I think about it… Smarter than normal.” 80-8, who was previously in thought shrugs and begins typing stuff out again. “Whatever, we’ll figure it out later, right now we need to find some people to help us stop them.” Brian is about to say something, ask a question in fact, but before he can say anything the ship lurches forward, taking off towards an indistinguishable direction. Brian is slammed backwards into his chair by the force of the inertia, and this is where we find them now, heading off towards the planet of Hasneon.


	2. Chapter 1

After a while of flying, Brian had gotten used to being on something that’s going lightyears fast. He had gotten over the shock of seeing the Erugalathi pretty quickly and reclined in a chair by the command center, falling asleep. He’s awakened by the feeling of 80-8 pulling his beanie off and rooting around in his hair. “80 dude, what’s with you and waking me up today” he asks groggily. 80 just turns Brian’s chair to face him and hands him an earpiece. He takes it and stares at it confused, than looks back up at 80, who moves his hair a bit to show a matching one sitting in his ear.  He then signs “It’ll help us communicate telepathically, the planet we’re going to has been locked in a civil war for a while, if we get seperated I need to be able to communicate with you. Just put it in your ear like a regular earpiece.” Brian nods and shoves it into his ear “is it working?” he hears in what, he assumes, used to be 80’s voice. “Holy shit that’s fucking weird dude” he says with a smile on his face, matching 80-8’s expression. “Nice alright, we’re almost where we need to be, so let’s go over some ground rules. Always stay close to me if you get lost, there’s no telling what could happen. Certain races on this planet don’t like visitors. 

Next, take this.” He practically shoves a gun into Brian’s hand, it looks just like a regular pistol. “I just get a boring Earth gun, were in space c’mon, give me something interesting” Brian jests, seemingly unfazed by the fact 80-8 straight up handed him a real gun. “This is a laser pistol, you don’t have to reload it or anything. It’s got a cool down time of about 15 seconds before you can shoot again. Im sorry it’s not like, futuristic or cool looking or anything, but this is all you get.” 80 explains. Around the time 80 finishes his sentence, the computer lights up telling them they are about to land. “Oh you might want to sit down, shit’s about to get bumpy.” He hears 80 say but before he can move the ship is landing and everything is shaking, and suddenly he finds himself on the ground. He looks up to hear 80-8’s wheezing laughter. “That was not cool dude, I’m gonna get you back” “I’m sure you are” 80 signs at him.

80-8 is the first one to jump out of the ship, he then turns and extends a hand to Brian to help him down. They’re at the gates of a village and horned people with swords are running out to them. “Put your hands up,” he hears in his head “do it, as if they were cops.” Brian, willing to do anything to not get killed, immediately shoots his hands in the air, 80-8 copying him. The aliens come up in front of him and point their sword at them. “What is your business here” one yells out. “Uh..” Brian says realizing he’s the only one of the pair who can speak. “Tell them I’m getting out my translator,” he hears in his head. “What” “just do it” “uuhhhh.. Hold on a second, my friend here is going to get his translator out. Is that okay?” Brian asks. One of the guards nods and 80-8 slowly reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a translator, then raises it into the air to show them all what it is, then brings it back down so he can type stuff into it. “We come in peace, we’re here to talk to your commander.” They all look at eachother then look at the one that seems to be in charge. “...fine, someone go get them” they say “no need, I’m already here, I recognized the ship. Good to see you again 80-8, it’s been a while.” All of them turn around in surprise to see their commander. They were probably a little bit shorter than Brian and had three horns coming out of their forehead. They had long hair on one side of their head and it was shaved on the other side of their head. Brian wasn’t really focused on all the other stuff, he was mostly focused on the intricate golden patterns that stood out on their almost black skin.  

“I have a mission for you should you choose to accept it” 80-8’s translator spits out “ooo dramatic and mysterious, guards, you're dismissed.” The guards look confused for a second before shrugging and heading back into the village. “C’mon let’s go to my office and talk” the commander says and begins walking into the village. “Wait wait wait hold on, who the fuck are you” Brian exclaims, tired of no one explaining anything. “My name is The Commander, don’t ask it’s a long story. Most of my friends call me Com though, it’s easier to say. You’re on the planet Hasneon but I’m sure you already know that. I am the leader of this place so if anyone gives you problems, come see me.” “...cool” Brian responds, slightly surprised at Com’s straight answer to his mini freakout.  

They walk the rest of the way in silence, but it gives Brian time to finally take in the scenery of Hasneon. It looks like a desert, there’s sand everywhere and the village looks like it’s made out of sandstone, but it’s cool out. Maybe, Brian realized, it’s because it’s sundown on this planet. The sunset is more brilliant than any Brian has ever seen on Earth, the sky is a mix of oranges, pinks, purples and dark blues. The reflective sand is catching the fleeting light of the day, the light of the rising moon, and the colors of the sunset and throwing them back into the sky, causing something that looks like the northern lights on the ground. They cross through the gates of the city and Brian is amazed by the beauty of it. There are string lights hung all across the streets, from building to building, lighting everything up. It seems as though lmost everyone in the village is out and about, either finishing up their days and going home to families, or begining the night, meeting up with friends for nights out or making their way to bars or parties. There are children running around with each other, playing games or making new friends. 

Brian feels a hand on his back and realizes he’s stopped in the middle of his gates. “It’s very pretty, isn’t it” He hears 80 in his head. “Yea.. it is” he replies. He walks forward with 80 into The Commander’s office then sitting down to talk. “I hope you’ve got one of those fancy earpieces for me so you don’t have to keep typing stuff out with that translator.” Com says with a smirk 80-8 rolls his eyes and pulls one out of one of his pockets. Com puts it in her ear and then gestures to 80 to explain their presence. “So this here is Brian of Earth. Brian meet Com. Com meet Brian. Nice now we’re all acquainted.” The Commander chuckles at 80-8’s straightforwardness as he continues. “Long story short the Erugalathi are threatening to taking over Earth and we need help, you up for the challenge?” 80 asks to a shocked looking Com. “Uh.. this is really out of the blue. I… I don’t know if I can” they say “I mean the Lori have seem to be calm pretty recently, the rebuilding of the city is going really well we’re almost done.” “I don’t mean to interrupt you’re one sided conversation but we have very little time” 80-8 says nicely. The Commander sits there silently for a while before coming to a conclusion. “Yes, of course I’ll fight with you.” 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly descriptions oops

The guards had been called, plans made, and belongings packed in the ship. It was all very boring to Brian and he was glad that it was over and they were back in space again. He was currently sat at the command center alone watching all the stars shoot by. He turns the chair as The Commander walks in with 80-8. “So.. I was thinking.” The Commander starts. “That doesn’t sound good” 80 pipes up before they continues. Com ignores him and continues with what they was saying, “We should pick up Soliel next, she’s a very good shot both long and short range.” “Yea, she’s also very destructive and has got the imperials on her ass 24/7” 80-8 counters. “Yeesh I thought you two were friends” “We are it’s just, this is already going to be hard, we can’t go to the imperials because they don’t care, so we have to do this on our own. We don’t everyone who’s after Sol after us as well.” 80-8 rants. “She’s a valuable asset to have though, she’s taken out armies by herself before!” Com argues, “yea but so have you. How do you even expect to get her on our side anyway. She doesn’t care about Earth enough to want to help us of her own free will” “l bet I can convince her” The Commander replies smugly, “fine thats a bet, if you can get her to come along without paying her, I’ll let her join” 80 gives in. “Sweet!” Com exclaims, practically skipping up to the command console to type in some coordinates. “So uh..” Brian starts nervously “who is the ‘Soleil’ anyway?” “oh” Com chuckles “you’ll find out.”

The ship is awkwardly quite as it switches courses, no one knowing what to say. “Well,” 80-8’s telepathic voice cuts through the silence “we’re gonna be here for a while and I don’t want you to fall asleep in my chair again, let me take you to a room.” “Oh sweet thanks dude” Brian stands up and follows 80 through the ship. It wasn’t very big, it had two stories the bottom one for all the mechanical stuff and the top one where the people were supposed to go. At the front of the ship it had a big room with a huge wrap-around window. The command center was up front in the middle, which controlled the auto pilot had maps and showed the ships vitals. It had a pilot station on the right and a weapons station on the left. Down the middle there was a single hall the had rooms on each side, 3 on one side 3 on the other. Each room was fully furnished with it’s own bathroom. Finally at the back of the ship there was a Dining Room that had a loungin station. 80-8 showed Brian around the ship and led him to the middle room on the right. “This one’s right across from mine so if you ever need anything let me know.” 80 signed and then turned and walked to his room. Brian had thought it was funny, when he first saw the ship it looked like the UFOs everyone thought aliens drove. 80-8 assured him many times that most ships look better than this, less cliche, but Brian still thought it was pretty funny. The inside of the room was more cozy than he expected. In the middle right across from the door was a nice double bed, on walls on either side of the bed there was a dresser. In the corner to the left to the door there was desk with an office chair. And on the other side of the door there was a coffee table and a couple of cushioned chairs. In the middle of the wall to the left of the door was another door that led to the bathroom. It was a standard bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower. 

Brian decided to sleep after the ship tour, his internal clock was fucked up and he didn’t know how long it had been since he had last slept. He was awakened a few hours later by The Commander. “Hey.. hey wake up were here.” he rolled away from them and groaned “c’mon let’s go, you need to meet Sol.. I’ll meet you in the command center.” Brian sighs and rolls out of the bed, slipping his shoes on and pulling on his hat. He makes his way to the command center and sees 80-8 pouting in the captain’s chair. “Alright! Let’s go!” Com grabs Brian’s arm and pulls him out of the ship.  As he steps out of the ship, he realizes he was not where he expected, he doesn't know exactly what he was expecting but it wasn’t this. The streets are filthy with trash and lined with people of many different species begging for money or looking for jobs. Many of the street lights dont work, causing a disturbing darkness, sending a chill down Brian’s back, forcing him to walk closer to the alien. 

“Uh.. dude, where are we?” he asks his new found companion, if he could even call them that. “I thought you knew, human. We’re looking for help” The Commander replied in a joking tone. “Yea Com, this isn’t exactly where you’d expect to find help really. Like Earth, ya know, my planet? It’s about to be destroyed, and we’re looking to enlist a bunch of homeless bums to help stop it?” Brian retorts. “This planet is known as a hub planet,” they explain as they lead Brian through alleyways and back streets. “Many of the cosmos’ greatest mercs and bounty hunters reside here when looking for jobs” “many of the cosmos’ wha..” Brian begins to ask, slightly surprised, before he’s able to finish though, he and The Commander round a corner and find themselves standing in front of a dead end. Leaning menacingly against a wall at the end of the road was what appeared to Brian to be a human female with chin length hair. She leaned against the wall of an old factory on a sheet of cardboard with a sign that read “work 4 food”. At her feet laid a long overly futuristic looking sniper rifle, which Brian thought was a little over the top, considering she already had an equally overly futuristic looking six shooter holstered to her hip. “Yo who the fuck is that” He asked, before getting swiftly elbowed in the ribs. “Don’t be rude, dude,” they respond, before giggling a little at their unintentional rhyme “She’s who we’re looking for.” they conclude. “Ah, so we can trust her?” the human asks, earning a snort from his compatriate “I wouldn't” they respond.


	4. Memories: A Parting

“God, Brian, we didn’t even give them a funeral!” “They didn’t want one” he replies sadly to his sister. They probably would have thought the graveyard was beautiful if they weren’t standing in front of two gravestones that had ‘Debbie Trueman’ and ‘Max Trueman’ written on them. Brian’s holding a bouquet of flowers that he’s too afraid actually place on the graves. “You” he starts but stops before saying anything. “You can say it Brian it’s okay.” “you don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon do you, you’re all I have left” he chokes out, not yet crying but almost there. Instead of saying something, she wraps her arm around her brother “It’s okay to cry Brian”


	5. Chapter 3

“You two realize I can hear you” a voice comes from the dead end. Brian jumps at the voice, whipping around to see the person standing up off the wall. “Who are you and why are you looking for me” Sol (Brian assumes) says, approaching them, visibly annoyed. “You don’t know who I am yet, but I know who you are” The Commander says. The bounty hunter throws her head back and laughs “wow, what do you want a gold medal? I’d be more surprised if you  _ didn’t  _ know who I was.” she takes in a breath and then lets it out, then finishes. “What do you want done and how much are you willing to pay?” The Commander sucks in a breath from in between their teeth Well… actually-” “Ah!” Sol interrupts “If you aren’t willing to pay then I’m not willing to work. No loitering either, I’m not hiring I work alone.” She turns and starts heading back to her cardboard slab. “Wait! I know 80-8” The Commander called after her. The pirate whips around with mock surprise on her face. “Oh my gods! You know my old racing partner from 50 rotations ago! I’ll do anything you want!” She says sarcasm leaking out of her voice. “Really?” Sols face deadpans and she drops her arms “NO.” 

She turns back around continuing her trek to her cardboard mat. The Commander jogs after her, leaving Brian to awkwardly follow behind. “Please! Just listen to me. It’s super important, we need you!” Sol stops and considers it, then turns and leans back against the wall. “You have 5 clicks, go” “Oh thank gods, okay so the Earth could possibly be destroyed soon-” “why should I care about that planet, they’re gonna destroy themselves sooner or later anyway. Why not just get it over with now.” Sol snarls at Com. “I’m sorry, but aren’t you human?” Brian butts in. Sol whips around to Brian and even though her eyes are covered by a visor he can still feel her piercing glare. “At least 60% of the alien species in this quadrant are bipedal, it would be best if you don’t assume things. You might piss off the wrong person.” Brian staggers backwards at what was probably a threat. “S-sorry” he sputters out. “Whatever, get back to the point you were making” she gestures to The Commander. “You have 3 clicks left.” “Oof alright, so anyway the Erugalathi are trying to invade earth, take it over. We need someone to help us stop them. You are the best shot in the galaxy, you can take out armies. This should be a cakewalk for you.” Soleil chuckles “Complimenting me isn’t going to help anything, one click” she says with a smirk on her face, obviously entertained by her shenanigans.

“Isn’t the point of your race to protect the innocent people of the universe or some shit like that.” The Commander asks fed up with Sol’s games. The smirk drops from her face, and she looks very very angry. Brian takes a few more steps back. “What are you getting at here Visathi?” Soleil asks, although it’s not really a question. “Well you  _ are _ last of your race left, you could at least act like it. Besides you could find some valuable information while traveling with us.” Com counters stepping closer to Sol. She stands silently for a few minutes just staring at Com. Brian looks around making sure he’s not missing anything, then she speaks up again. “I’ll fly with you for free for six earth months, you have to pay for anything after that.” She then turns and picks up all her stuff, slinging her rifle over her back and picking up a duffle bag that's laid on the floor. The Commander nods then turns to take the group back to the ship, all three of them walking in an awkward silence. 

Brian is relieved when they finally arrive on the ship, he dips out of the conversation, ignoring the heated argument the three aliens get into as soon as they board, and heads to the dining room. It’s about the same size as the main deck, accept its way more decorated. It looks as though no one’s touched it for years, but Brian assumes that’s because 80’s been on earth for a bit now. At the very back it has a full size kitchen; fridge, sink, and dishwasher in the back and an island with an oven/grill in the front. In front of the island it’s got a big oval table with chairs, and on the walls on either side of the doors there are big poofy chairs with ottomans and cabinets with what is probably board games in them. There’s a big cabinet with a TV and a big antenna on it. As Brian is walking over to inspect the intergalactic television he doesn't notice Sol appear in the doorway behind him.

“What’s your name human?” Her voice suddenly behind his causes Brian to trip over his feet and have to awkwardly catch himself. He turns around to see Soleil with an amused face watching him. “Uh… what?” he asks awkwardly, embarrassed by his clumsiness. “Your name. I didn’t catch it earlier.” “I.. uh.  Didn’t throw it” Brian awkwardly bites out, not wanting to seem intimidated by her, even though he was very intimidated by her. He’s actually genuinely surprised when she laughs at his stupid, badly delivered one line. “That’s cute kid, my name’s Le Petit Soleil, people just call me Soleil or Sol for short.” She says “It’s my pirate name” She informs him, obviously proud. “That’s pretty cool, my name’s Brian, it’s my...human.. Name” He says, not to sure where he was going with that last part. She laughs at it anyway and he feels a sense of pride coming over him for being able to make the big scary space pirate laugh. Although since he was really getting a look at her he realized, she wasn’t really so big. She was actually fucking tiny, coming up maybe to his elbows. She carried an imitating presence though, if he had to guess he’d say it was due to her confidence and seemingly lack of fear. She wore cargo pants, combat boots and a grey t-shirt. To top it all off she wore a blue club jacket with maroon sleeves that were covered in patches that seemed to come from earth.

“Anyway I just thought you should know who I was before we spend six months on this ship together.” she turns and begins to walk out. “Wait!” Brian calls “yea?” she asks “well.. Earlier you said that you’re not a human, and then Com said you were the last of your kind?” he asks, Sol does a gesture, as if saying ‘get on with it’ “well I was just wonder what you were.. If that’s not to rude” he says and then thinks a little bit “Ah fuck that’s rude isn’t it, never mind don’t worry about it” “nah it’s ” she walks over and flops down on one of the couches. “I am the to be crowned princess of The People of the Stars from Castara. Before my coronation I decided I didn’t want to be a princess so I ran away, joined a few pirating gigs. It was more my thing, it felt better to me always living on edge, making a name for myself, not having people make one for me. I came back home one day and all my people were gone…. So that’s my story I guess.” “Oh… sorry for the loss of your people” Brian says awkwardly “Oh, they’re not dead. Just… Disappeared. I’ve been trying to find them. That’s the main reason I joined you guys without much of a fight.” 

Before Brian can respond there comes a loud crash from the side of the ship. “Uhh. That sounds not correct” Sol says standing up and rushing into the control room, Brian following behind quickly. “So it seems as though we’ve been hit by a small asteroid. But it’s good! It’s all good!” The Commander greets the two rushing into the room. “Hey quick question, who’s fucking idea was it to drive through an asteroid belt guys?” Soleil yells over the sound of the ship plummeting towards an unsuspecting planet. “Hey are we all going to stand here talking about hitting an asteroid or are we going  try and stop from dying” Brian panics grabbing the back of 80-8’s chair as the smaller alien tries to pull up on the controls to stop the nose dive of the ship. But the planet is approaching fast, and before he can reach to hang on to something or break his fall, Brian has hit the floor and the world around him is going dark.


	6. Memories: A Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's a little sad, sorry.

All she remembers is that she's young, and despite the protests of her brother she's running into the meeting between the royals and the elders to show her mother, the queen, a drawing. She ignores the gasps and murmers of the elders, to young to understand it was her they were disappointing it. "mama mama look what I drew!" She's yelling, jumping up and down. Her mom shoots the other members of the meeting a glare then picking her daughter up, taking her drawing. " It's not very good, but it's the best I can do" The child says proudly. "Well I think its beautiful, Alphecca" The woman replies pressing a thumb to the young girls core to calm her a bit. She laughs anyway "I can draw anything!" She says excitedly to her mother. "Will you draw the stars my little sun?" "Of course mother!" Her mother hums a lullaby. Why can't she be happy like that anymore?  
Why'd she have to go and ruin it?


	7. Memories: A Mistake

This shouldn't have happened. She should have been paying attention, but she let that comet hit her and now she’s plummeting towards Zetov. She’s scrambling back towards the escape pods in the ship, tripping over her feet trying to grab whatever she can. There was no way she could have stopped the ship from hitting the planet full of heat sensitives. She throws the door open to the escape pod and hits the button and watches through the windshield as her ship plummet into the planet and everything goes up into flames. She feels the emotions of everyone on the planet rip through her, the grief and heart wrenching pain isn’t something she has to immagine because she can feel it. She puts her head in her hand and holds it there, beginning to hyperventilate, not able to handle the emotions of a dying nation and her own guilt at the same time. Before she’s able to turn the pod around, a big avien ship roars past her, then a smaller ship comes out of the ship and heads towards her. For a moment she thinks that she should just let it happen, let whatever avien is in the ship kill her, or turn her in, but then she remembers her family. She panics and hits the warp button, not worrying where it takes her, just as long as it takes her away from this mess she’s caused.


	8. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really kinda sad, hopefully I get closer back to the Hitchhiker's Guide humor next chapter. Kinda descriptive description of death, tread carefully.

 

80-8 rolls out of the crash frantically looking for his crewmates, specifically Brian. He needed to find Brian. Fuck he should have been paying attention that was such a rookie mistake. He’s digging through the wreckage freaking out. He had to find him humans, are to fragile, he wouldn’t be able to withstand the crushing weight of the ships parts on top of him. 80 gets stuck trying to lift a particularly heavy piece of metal. He’s starting to break down, he couldn’t loose Brian like this, he was is first real friend after everything with his home planet went down. No one had ever taken him in with no questions like that, or had really accepted him before. 80-8 was now limply pressed up against the debris, helmet ripped off and sobbing when he feels someone grab his shoulder. He sees The Commander, they gently move him to the side and easily lift the metal. Brian is laid under it, under a part where the metal had bowed. He seemed unharmed other than the initial impact. The Commander picks him up and holds him carefully, being sure they don’t harm him anymore. They begin to walk towards a distant civilization with 80 in tow before stopping abruptly. “Where is the bounty hunter” they say. 80-8 whips back around to the wreckage noticing that they had forgotten about their new guest. ‘Awh she’s gonna be pissed’ he thinks.  

The two begin walking back to the flaming pile of junk that used to be 80-8’s ship, trying to see if they could locate their new crew member. The Commander is about to start kicking debris out of the way when they look up and see a small figure sitting up on their knees, eyes wide and shaking, just staring at the wreckage. They begin to walk up to them, panicking that the impact killed a child of the planet, or a significant other when they realize. That’s Sol. Her visor is nowhere in sight and the smug look that was on her face the day before was no longer there. Her face is instead plastered with a look of pure terror and she isn’t moving, just trembling. The Commander wishes they could tell what Sol was looking at that had her so scared but her pupils were completely white. For once in their life, The Commander didn’t know how to react, panicking they turn around and call for 80, who had more experience with her. He whips around from the flaming metal he was investigating, immediately catching sight of Sol and running over, sliding on his knees in front of her, shaking her shoulders to try and snap her out of her panic induced state. She seems to come back to reality, focus on 80-8, then black out. 80 lays her out on the ground and begins rummaging through the shipwreck. The Commander doesn’t even bother to question him, to shocked from the wreck to even process most of what was going on around them. They sit there for several minutes as 80 continues to rummage around, before he pulls out Soleil’s visor and the mangled body of her rifle. 

He turns and looks at Com, as if asking ‘what are we going to do now’ (that’s exactly what he was asking, but unfortunately Com is neither empathic or telepathic and doesn't know sign language) Com shrugs half heartedly turning to look at the limp body of Sol. They both hear shouts coming from behind them, interrupting their ‘planning session’ and turn to see the towns people rushing up to them. 80-8 reaches for a gun, or big piece of metal, anything to arm himself with before one of the village officials stops him “stop! Stop! We only wish to help!” The creatures are tall and spindly they had big huge eyes and 2 pairs of arm. Some of them had tattered wings behind them, some were missing wings, and some had a perfect set of wings. They remind 80-8 of flies from back home on earth. One of them walked up to Sol and began to lift her before The Commander shoves one of their arms out of the way standing threateningly over Sol’s body. The creature quickly stands up and bows at them then looks up nervously and stutters out that they were sent to help the crash survivors, motioning to the limp body on the floor. They look over at 80-8, who nods hesitantly. Com moves and lets the alien pick her up and rush her into the town. Another one motions for Com to follow, and they do, bringing Brian into the town. 80-8 stands there taking in the scenery. They had crashed on a forest planet, probably inhabited by a bunch of insect type aliens. The town just ahead of him was comprised of mostly treehouses, everything made out of the big leaves from the trees and wood. The town official motions at him to follow them into the town. 80-8 sighs, turns to grab his helmet, and follows the insect into the town.

When he gets there he’s led to a nice tree house. It’s got four beds one two on the wall opposite to the door and two on the wall to the left of the door. On the right there was a small kitchen with a door that led to a tiny bathroom. As 80-8 enters the room, he’s almost shoved back out by the force of Brian enveloping him in a hug. “Oh my god, oh my god, I didn’t know where you were. Fucj dude I thought you were dead.” He rants into 80’s hair. 80-8 wraps his arms around Brian’s middle, standing on his tiptoes so that Brian doesn’t have to lean down so much. Once released from the grasps of Brian he’s greeted with a not so happy sight. Sol is curled up around herself on the bed. Not moving. “She refused to let the doctors touch her, insisted that she was fine.” The Commander informs him. 80-8 walks up to her, to shake her, but she doesn’t respond. The Commander sighs “she won’t respond to any of us, it’s like she’s in another world or something.” “Man the crash really fucked her up didn’t it” Brian asked a hint of pity on his face as he watches her lay motionless on the bed. “Let’s go eat, maybe if we bring back food we could get her to eat something” They suggest, 80 nods in agreement and leads the three of them out the door. 

When she climbs out of the wreckage, she’s automatically transported to that day, the greatest fuck up of her life. Gods she had messed up so bad. Her plan would have gone perfectly fine if she had just fucking payed attention. She had gotten cocky, thought she could just let the ship fly itself. But the warning system didn’t kick in until it’s too late. She had tried so hard to stop the ship from crashing, she knew that if she had let the ship crash into the planet it would cause bad bad things to happen but she just couldn’t get anything to happen. The asteroid must of knocked the steering system out of alignment. She had scrambled to the escape pod and launched herself out then let the ship crash. She was an empath, so when they all died, she felt it. She felt every soul ripping scream, every gut wrenching goodbye. And then he was there, and she could feel a vengeance like no other. It was the only fight she had run away from. And now she was just replaying it over and over again in her head. Remembering the emotions that ripped through her, thinking about how she had just crashed into the planet with the ship, or let the last fighter of the avien race kill her. She’s roused from her nightmare by Brian. “Sol, Soleil, wake up.. Come on wake up.” she opens her eye and realizes she’s still in the treehouse. She curls in further on herself, protecting the slash across her stomach. “Sol, you need to eat something. C’mon please eat something.” She usually blocked out the emotions of others but she was just to weak right now. So when he pleads with her she feels it too, and the overwhelming worry coming from him. She sighs and decides the psychological torture can wait, and she rolls over, seeing what they had brought for you. 

“Holy shit Sol!” Com and Brian yell at the same time and they see her wound. She laughs “don’t worry I’m working on it” she lifts her shirt to show a slight glow coming from the slash as it slowly reforms. “Why do yall think i didn’t want any of you fuckers messing with me?” She asks, a hint of sass i her voice. She takes the bowl of cereal out of Brian’s hand and begins to eat it so “So gang,” she says through a mouthful “What’s our next move?”

 


	9. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short, sorry. Next chapter will be a little happier.

Brian and Sol were alone in the treehouse. 80-8 and Com had gone out to see about finding a new ship, or somehow fixing their old one. “All it would need is a new front” 80 had signed, Brian translating for him, “everything else is generally fine, other than the electronics, which should be easy enough for me to fix.” Soleil wasn’t exactly ready to leave the house, her wound still reforming, so Brian stayed with her. He walks 80-8 and Com out of the door before closing it and walking to sit with Sol. “So, what’s going on. I heard you froze up after the crash” “well of course I did. I probably went into shock or something.” The both sit in awkward silence “you don’t believe me.” And it’s not a question it’s a statement, she knows he doesn't believe her. “And how do you know that?” Brian turns to look at her, confused “how do you know” “same way I know you haven’t been able to stop thinking about your sister since I met you.” She’s trying to impress him but he just looks way more confused than before. She sighs and continues “Im what my people call a Reader. Most other people call me an empath, even though I can do a lot more than an empath can. I read the brain, every emotion, thought, anything. I can see it. I can change it too, modify what you see or think. I don’t do that much though, it’s consider a taboo in my culture.” 

Brian’s eyebrows furrow “you’ve been reading my thoughts?” he asks, shocked. “OH! No. No no no no no. Just sometimes really strong emotions are hard to miss. You don’t really read emotions, just sorta feel them. I mean you can read them if you want or block out other people’s emotion, that's what my visor is for. I just.. Sorry I’m rambling.” “nah it’s fine. You gonna tell me about the crash or not. I mean you don’t have to I’ll stop prying if you want.” Sol sighs, contemplating then turns and looks at Brian. “Back when I used to smuggle more, I lost control of my ship and it crashed into the planet of a heat sensitive race. It was my worst mistake ever, everytime I accept a job I make sure there’s a good reason the client wants someone killed. I’ve only ever taken out scumbags, people who had done irredeemable things in my eye. But that day I killed almost an entire nation of innocent people. The ones that survived can never go back home. Ever. It’s all gone and it’s my fault. I should be in flames with my ship back on that planet.” She rants. “It was an accident wasn’t it?” “I should have been paying attention though” Brian nods awkwardly, not sure what to say. “What did you mean ‘almost’ an entire nation?” “A few escaped, the last person from their military and a handful of civilians. The fighter is still after me to this day, in fact I’m surprised he hasn’t killed me yet, he could whenever he wants”

Brian’s about to ask what she means by that when Com bursts through the door a huge smile on their face. “They can fix the ship! I’m so happy, we should be back on course soon!” They say excitedly as they flop down on their bed. She shakes her head at the visathi and turns back to Brian “He’s got a part of me that, if destroyed, will kill me.” she says, then turns and pulls back her hair, revealing a hole in her neck. “It’s where my core should be, it’s my life force, why I’m not healing as fast as I should. I’m surprised he hasn’t done anything with it yet, it’s probably his way of torturing me.” She says. The Commander is sitting up, at attention. “Are you talking about the Avien captain.” “yea, how did you know?” “They’ve seen him about near here, if he’s looking for you, you should be on the lookout.” Soleil nods half heartedly. If it wasn’t for the drive to find her people, she would go out there and advertise her presence, but she had a feeling she was getting close. So she had been hiding. 

The gang had been sitting there awkwardly after The Commander’s warning, so it was a relief to the when 80-8 came through the door with food for them. As soon as everyone had been given food, 80 pulls out a translator and starts typing into it. “First off, we need to get the earpieces back, it’s way easier to use. Second, the junkyard at this place is really good for some reason? Like really good. So I should get the ship fixed soon. Hopefully this isn’t a trap or anything.” The translator spits out “ooo foreshadowing” Brian jokes. Sol laughs at him but continues in a serious voice “Nah the insectoids are a peaceful race, known to only hurt those who attack first and help those who need help. I’ve crashed on this planet a few times before” Brian nods “Okay good to know.” he says, actually scared that the species would try to hear them. And there is something about the seriousness in his voice, after joking, that makes everyone burst out into laughter. It was a nice break from the tenseness in the group from the crash. It stayed like that after dinner as well, everyone telling jokes, or stories about home, Sol telling everyone else the story she had told Brian, well into the night. They feel asleep way to late, but ready to face whatever tomorrow had to bring them. 


	10. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave Sol a hug for you.

The group had spent all day trying to help 80 fix up the ship, and after getting into multiple fights with him and messing up the wiring everyone was pretty tired. But Brian couldn’t really sleep, so he had made his way out to the clearing they had first crashed in and was staring at the stars. He could see them a lot better out her than he could on earth, but he didn’t recognize any of them since he was so far away from Earth.  Soleil couldn’t sleep either and had decided that maybe it would be a good idea to turn to the stars to help lull her to sleep. Brian was pretty surprised when Sol slid up beside him and looked up at the stars. She begins pointing them out and naming them for him before getting a huge grin on her face. She puts her face right next to his and points at one of the brighter, bigger dots in the sky. “That’s my home planet, we’re so far away you can still see the light from it.” “oh.. I’m sorry” “you don’t have to be.” She sits back “sorry, that is” Brian nods awkwardly, laying back to look straight up at the sky. “So I have a question” he looks up at Sol, silently asking if it was okay to ask. “Shoot” she replies. “So if stars are just a ball of flaming gas, how did you live on them?” “I called it a home planet earlier, did I not?” “Oh shit did you?” he says nervously,sitting up, afraid to embarrass himself in front of someone with such a high, or low depending on who you ask, stature. She reaches over and lightly punches him on the shoulder “dude lighten up, I’m not gonna stab you if you say something wrong or anything.” He nervously laughs along with Sol who is giggling at his awkwardness. “My planet was like earth but if it were constantly on fire, and if the inside were just metal. Everything was made out of metal. It was always bright inside, our energy and heat is what kept it bright like it was, it was always bright and glowing, that’s why I can’t just go back to be comforted. All the energy is gone. It’s all burned out. But back here, I can still see the light of my people, and pretend they’re all still there waiting for me to come home.” “You’re not afraid? that their not out there?” Her face turns serious “No, they’re out there. I can feel it. I’ll find them one day, then I’ll prove that I’m something more than ‘The Little Sun, Destroyer of Worlds’”

Brian’s sat up straight, staring at her. Even though she says she’s not sad, he can see it in the way her eyes don’t wrinkle and the way her freckles don’t glow. And he doesn't think about it, just reaches up and pulls her into a hug. She tries hard not to think about how long it’s been since someone’s given her affection, physical or not. Sol wraps her arms around him and holds him there for a couple minutes before pulling back and laughing a bit. “You better not try anything kid, I don’t date humans.” He chuckles at her “isn’t that a little racist?” He jokingly asks. “Maybe” She responds “But humans don’t live long enough for us, it would be like marrying someone for a year and then..” She makes a ‘poof’ motion with her hands. Brian makes an oh motion with his mouth and then nods sadly. “I’m glad I decided to come along though, I couldn’t tell you how long it’s been since i’ve had any traveling companions. And I know none of us have known each other for very long but..” She pauses, unsure if she wants to say anything or not. “I’m glad I met you guys, and I wouldn’t mind calling you guys my friends.” “My planet may be on the verge of being taken over, but I’m happy it caused me to meet you too.” They smile at each other for a second before Sol turns and lays back down on the ground, Brian decides to follow suit and lay down as well. 

They lay there for a while before Sol turns over, beginning to suggest they go back to their temporary home, and finds Brian passed out in the grass. She sighs and lays back, staring at the stars. She isn’t able to enjoy them for very long though, as she hears footsteps behind and shoots up and around to see The Commander walking up behind her. “Having a little heart to hear I see” They joke at her, Soleil laughs and then gestures at Brian saying “not anymore, my other heart seems to have fallen asleep”  The Commander laughs and walks over, picking up Brian up and then beginning to walk back to the treehouse. Sol throws one last glance up at her home planet then gets up and chases after Com.

Brian wakes up to 70’s and 80’s music playing loudly. When he opens his eyes he’s greeted with the sight of Soleil dancing around the kitchen table to a song he recognizes as Brandy by The Looking glass. When the corus hits, she spins around a points at 80-8 who was trying to eat his cereal in peace, before Sol grabbed his hands and pulled him to dance with her. 80 rolls his eyes, but smiles and dances with her anyway, the two of them moving around the room fluidly.  Commander walks up and sits next to him “We should be here for a day, and then get back on track” Com smiles. Brian grins and nods back at them, watching the other two dance around the room, 80’s cereal left abandoned on the table.

They leave the house a couple hours later to get back to work on the ship. They work well into the night, but they had figured out a pattern and gotten some good work on the ship done. By the time they left the junkyard, the ship was all back together and the only thing that needed to be done was minor wiring and recalibration of the computers. “Let’s have a bonfire.” Sol suggests. “Ah fuck yes we can make s’mores!” “s’mores?” Com and 80 ask at the same time. Brian and Sol both look surprised. They both lunch into an explanation of s’mores, not talking over one another, but finishing each other's sentences. Sol runs ahead to start a fire as Brian grabs Com and 80 and drags them after her. They start a fire and Brian wonders around town finding the things they need. “How did you find everything” Sol asks him “luck I guess, there was a human goods trading store. I traded them a wallet for all the stuff.” He says, then tears into the packages. Sol sits right next to The Commander and shows them how to roast the marshmallows as Brian does the same thing with 80. 80-8 only eats one, not able to handle more sugar, but snacks on the graham crackers the rest of the night. The Commander is baffled by the taste of the s’more and  _ demands _ that someone makes her another one.

They all sit around for the rest of the night talking. Sol runs inside and grabs a pack of the local beer and cracks open four bottles passing them around. They tell stories of their home all night, Sol retells stories of her childhood, about the many celebrations, and of her parents. Mostly her mom. 80-8 recounts some of the happiest moments of his youth, and even though there aren’t many, he talks about how much he loved his childhood. The Commander tells them of her army, and how strong her people are. How they were willing to fight however long it took, as long as they were able to keep their home. And Brian tells them of his sister back home, who was the only family he had left. Who supported him and took care of him after the death of their parents.

They go to bed happy that night, happy that they were able to bond and grow closer with one another. The next morning everyone sleeps in, except for 80-8 who wakes up early and finishes the ship. Everyone wakes up us 80 burst through the front door. He turns and signs at Brian. “Whoa, for real?” 80-8 nods happily. “He says the ship is ready to go.” 


	11. Memories: Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these just dont get happy I guess

I should have stopped her he would think, sitting on top of one of the towers of the castle. He would usually sit there and wait for her ship to reappear through the hole in the outer crust he could see through. He would always wait for her to come back no matter what. She had to come back, if at least to finally say goodbye. He remembers the day before it happened, feeling a hand on his shoulder and then seeing the king sit next to him. “I think your the only one who still has faith in Sol. Everyone has given up on her I think” He nods sadly and looks back up into space. “It’s been a century, all I have left is faith that she’ll come back” It wasn’t uncommon for the king to sit up here with him sometimes and watch for her. “You loved her didn’t you?” He nods sadly again then answers, “I had no chance with her, she’s always had her eyes on the stars.” And even though he knew it was pointless to wait, he would still wait. And he is still waiting, looking out the bars of the cell he’s held in, trying to catch at least a glimpse of her ship, to give him hope she’s even alive. She has to come back to him one day, if at least to say a final goodbye.


	12. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? I wrote TWRP into this story? Yes, yes I did

They all clamber out of the house, ready to get back on task. It doesn't take them long to get packed up and headed back out to the junkyard where the ship is parked. The ship has definitely seen better days, and could probably use a new coat of paint. Brian can see the wealds where 80-8 used junk metal to piece the front of the ship back together. They all share a little laugh at how bad the ship looks, then walk up to the village official who is standing with her two advisors. The group approaches them, Soleil taking the lead and then bowing to them. “I cannot thank you enough for all the help you’ve given not only myself, but also my friends” She says still bowed. The official reaches down and lightly grabs her arm and pulls a little bit to motion her to stand up. “There is no need to thank us, the People of the Stars were great allies to us and we will help you however you need.” She says with a smile. “Speaking of helping, some of our villagers salvaged some of your belongings, and mended as much of your clothing as possible, including..” She pulls out Sol’s club jacket. It’s a bit tattered but all of her patches are still there and it looks pretty good, for everything it’s gone through. She takes it and then hugs the village official, then grabs her hand. “I swear to you, once my people are back home and everything is back in order, I will personally see you repaid for everything you’ve done for me.” She says with a big smile. “There’s no need for that” the insectoid says with her hands on Sol’s shoulders. “Now go, from what I hear, you have a few planets to save.” Soleil straightens up, then solutes the official before grabbing the bag of stuff they’ve been offered and heading to the ship. Everyone follows after her, the door opens and stairs descend down. They begin to ascend up the stairs then, as they reach the top, they all turn and wave at the people wishing them off. Soleil sets their stuff down and as 80-8 assumes the pilot’s position and fires up the engines. Brian waves out the windows as the ship takes off again, headed back into the unknown.   
“So.. Where are we going?” Brian begins. “Back to my house.” 80-8 signs back at him. “We’re going to your home planet? Brian asks. 80-8 shakes his head frantically. “No. I can’t go back there I’d be killed. After Sol and I got in that wreck and I lost my ability to speak, she felt guilty, made me a planet for me to live on.” Brian shoots up from where he was reclining. “She made an entire planet?!” “It’s not that hard” He turns and sees Soleil standing in the doorway, looking amused. “It’s an ability of my people, you just shove some space rocks together and then plant some shit and build a house.” 80-8 chuckles some and then signs “Anyway, the reason I want to go back is because I have a bot there that could help us out with finding people and navigating.” “Ah good old Machine eh?” Sol asks sitting on part if the navigation console that didn’t have any controls on it. Brian stops with what he was about to ask “You can read sign language?” He asks Sol “Nah I read thoughts, I thought we already had this talk.” “Oh” “Anyway” 80 interrupts “Yes it’s The Machine, I figure it’s time to expose that old hunk of junk to space” The Commander walks in wearing a tank top and what appears to be basket ball shorts. “Who are we. OH!” They stop, staring past everyone and out the window. Everyone else whips around and sees a smaller ship idling in front of them. 80-8 blows a puff of air out between his teeth that sounds a lot like the word shit before yanking the engine lever back and stopping the engines.   
The ship grinds to a halt in front of the smaller ship, the crew grabbing onto things to keep from falling, though Brian still falls anyway. As soon as the ship stops, they sit there awkwardly until a message window pops up from the center console. In the video box is a cyborg. He looks as though he’s of the Avien race, but the whole top half of his face and his feathers are made of metal. “I am looking for The Last Star” he says finally. “Shit” Sol breaths out from in between her teeth. Brian jumps up to his feet, drawing the conclusion that the guy on the screen is the person who’s been after Sol. “What makes you think we’re just going to hand her over to you huh?” he shouts at the screen, taking a defensive stance. Brian would have said much more too, but he feels a hand on his shoulder lightly pulling him back. “I am her. What business do you have with me?” She says standing with an authoritative posture and talking in a intimidating tone of voice. “I have something of yours,” he starts “And I assume that you want it back. Well, I would like to have a nice conversation with you, maybe we could make a trade?” He says in a chilling tone. The ship goes quite everyone looking at Soleil, wondering how she would respond. She takes in a deep breath then says “Alright, where would you like to have this conversation?“ The Cyborg smirks than answers “Follow me.”   
His ship turns and heads for a nearby planet as the video window closes. Sol turns around to see everyone staring at her. “80-8 lets go” she orders him. He sits in the pilots and shakes his head no. “What the fuck do you mean ‘no’? Just drive me to the goddamn planet, you can just drop me off, you don’t even have to stay.” 80-8 looks angry, he stands up and slams his hands on the table turning towards Sol. She backs up and then shakes her head and grabs his shoulders, shoving him out of the way. The Commander catches 80-8 and stables him before turning back to Sol, their golden skin markings glowing brightly. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You’re just going to get yourself killed!” Com shouts at Sol. She shoots up and turns to face the group “I need to fix this!” she shouts “I need to make this right, I destroyed his planet, the least he deserves is to exact his revenge!” She finishes and throws herself back in the seat, landing on the planet.   
She exits the ship to see the Avien already standing there. She pauses, the last time she saw him fully in person was after he followed her into the warp and fought her on an abandoned planet, taking her core. She snaps out of the memory and approaches him. “I’m surprised you came, for a second I thought you were going to turn tail” “I am a being of my words” She replies. He can feel the anxiety running through her, see it in the way she tensed up when he moved towards her. “You should relax, I’m not going to fight you.” He sneers. “It doesn’t seem like it” She bites back. He sighs and reaches into his pack and pulls out what looks like a mini star. “I really do have it, and I do intend to give it back to you. But listen to me first, I have had time to calm down from the incident, but I still have something I wish to tell you.” Sol nods, relaxing a bit. “I am still very very angry at you, and I will never be able to forgive you for everything you’ve done. But, I’ve talked to the remaining survivors of my planet and we’ve come to the conclusion that there was nothing you could have done to stop the crash” “I could have paid attention” she responds “Could have avoided that meteor” She bites, more to herself than him. “We all make mistakes.” The Avien responds bitterly, not fully believing what he was saying. “We have, however, seen what you’ve been doing. And while it hasn’t been the best way to do it, you’re little ‘business’ has helped a lot of people.“ Sol is taken aback by that, raising her eyebrows from behind her visor. “I wish to help with your current endeavor to ‘save the earth’ or whatever. The Erugalathi have been terrorizing my people for a while, I would like to help get rid of them” He holds the core out to Sol “And you’re going to need this to help do that effectively.” She reluctantly takes it out of his hand and slides it where it belongs, in the hole in her neck. As soon as the core is back where it should be, fire crackles up from around her feet then through the rest of her body. She appears to be made out of flame for a half a minute before everything dies down and she looks normal again.  
She looks up and the Avien to say something, but before she can get the sentence out, there is a loud crash and everyone is blown back. Soleil is the first to stand up and turn to look at the crash. The rest of the group runs up to her to examine what appears to be an aircraft. She sees a man in yellow spandex with an orange cone on his head climb out of the ship. “GODDAMN IT” he shouts “I JUST HAD IT FIXED!” 80-8 chuckles behind her and she hear ‘mood’ cross through her mind. A Lioian man crawls out and looks around, then spots them and begins jogging towards them. Sol quickly draws her six shooter and points it at the advancing man “Don’t get any closer” she shouts at him. He stops immediately and yells out a surprised ‘whoa’ as he throws his hands in the air. She recognizes him them, and it’s kind of a little weird seeing him older and cleaner like this. “Commander?” She asks him, then she sees a look of surprised recognition pass over his face. He lowers his hand and then lets out an exasperated sigh, “Jesus Christ Alph!” he breathes out, leaning over with his hands on his knees. “Don’t call me that please” She say quickly. “Meouch! Are the friendly?” The cone man yells jogging up to them, behind them Brian sees a white robot dragging along a much smaller man in red wearing a helmet, much like 80’s. The Lioian, Meouch, turns to his friend and gives a thumbs up.   
“Sweet!” He says, addressing the group. “My name, is Doctor Sung-” “what do you have a doctor in?” Brian interrupts “Experimental High Kicks” He says, not fazed by the sudden question. Briann is more confused than before. “My fuzzy friend here-” “don’t call me that” “-is Commander Meouch. The cyborg back there is Havve Hogan, and the person he is so rudely dragging,” He throws a glare at Havve, “is Lord Phobos. Nice to meet you!” He sticks his hand out and Sol reluctantly reaches out and shakes it. “Uhm.. I guess I should introduce us?” She says awkwardly. “I am Le Petit Soleil, the Commander already knows me. My three eyed friend here is 80-8. The human is Brian, next to him is The Commander, we just call them Com, and the Avien is Captain Tweet.” She says. “Nice to meet you too, I guess.” ‘ARE YOU SURE THAT IS AN AVIEN’ the cyborg emits a loud, inhuman voice, causing Sol to jump. “Uh.. yea. military experimentation or something like that.” She replies unsure of herself. “Well, I know it’s a bit rude to ask new friends things like this, but our ship is kind of out of commision right now. So, I know your craft is a bit small, but do you mind if we ride with you a bit?” The question takes Sol by surprise, she turns to 80-8 to ask if him for permission. ‘I guess’ he thinks at her. She sighs and turns back to the strange group, “Yea.. sure, c’mon guys”


	13. Memories: Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't let the title deceive you.

She sighs as she pulls out the cassette player, it was a way they used to send messages. They thought the old earth technology was cool and no one else had one, so that’s what they used to communicate. He would still send them to her after she left the planet. The universal mail system would show up with them. She left a lot of them back where she lives on the hub planet, but she always kept one on her. Birthday celebrations were always extravagant on her planet, even for no royals. They were one of the few things she missed from her home. And so every year, to at least give herself some semblance of her home, she listened to to the last tape he had sent her. She puts it into the cassette player and hits the play button.

“Hey Alph! It’s Johaan here, of course.” there's an awkward pause as the man on the other fights to figure out what to say. “Uhm.. It’s your birthday! That’s exciting!” she can tell all the excitement in his voice is feigned, and he’s obviously trying to sound happy for her. “I, uh, I have your present! I think you’ll love it. I don’t want to spoil it but uh, ah fuck it. It’s new strings for that bass you’ve been trying to fix up.” He pauses. “Although, I just realised that since you’re out there.. You probably.. Have already found string, huh?” The feigned excitement is slowly leaving his voice. Over the recording she can hear something fall on the group and a deep groan come from the man on the other side. “Look.. I know you told me to think about other, and not just myself… but..” he’s at a loss for words again. “Just please. Come back home. Everyone misses you you’re mom hasn’t been seen by anyone but the king since you’ve left.” there’s another awkward pause, “I miss you, please.” He sits in silence for a minute then takes in a big breath and the feigned happiness is back “Well anyway, wherever you are I hope you had a nice birthday! Maybe I’ll see you again soon? Goodb-” She hits the pause button, then on instinct moves to the rewind button. The tape finishes rewinding, she pushes the play button again, then puts her head down as she listens to the tape again. 


End file.
